This invention relates to a ribbon cassette or cartridge and more particularly to an improved ribbon cassette in which the ribbon is stored in a stuffed state.
A ribbon cassette which is provided with means to prevent the ribbon from clogging the exit of the cassette is known by U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,231, wherein a shroud is formed around the exit area thereof, which is substantially a ridge projecting from the floor of the ribbon storage chamber. The distance from the top of the shroud to the ceiling of the storage chamber is so determined as to be less than the width of the ribbon, so that only one strand of the stuffed ribbon will be withdrawn from the storage chamber at a time.
The ridge of this type is however not fully effective or ideal for diminishing the frictional resistance which takes place in drawing out the ribbon from the cassette. How to diminish the frictional resistance is an important problem in order to accommodate a longer ink ribbon in the same size of a ribbon chamber and prolong the life of the ink ribbon as well.